The Reluctant Valentine
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Rei is bent on getting Bryan to celebrate Valentine's Day. A series of accidents lead to romance. BryanxRei Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
Tyson turned around the corner and slammed into someone, landing on the ground hard. He shook his head and looked up to find Spencer standing over him, blue eyes showing no sympathy but enormous amounts of humor. He slowly sat up and turned bright red when he heard laughter. Rei, Kenny and Max were laughing hysterically, Ian was cackling like a hyena and Tala and Kai were smirking.  
  
"It isn't funny." Kai's smirk widened. "Yes it is. That just made my day." Rei helped Tyson up trying to keep from laughing. "It is funny Ty." Something struck the neko-jin. "Where's Bryan?" Tala motioned over his shoulder. "He stayed back at the house. He doesn't like holidays much and he abhors Valentine's Day."  
  
Rei smiled. "You guys go have fun." Tyson dusted his shirt off, navy eyes confused. "Where are you going Rei?" The neko-jin's smile widened. "I'm going to go drag Bryan out of the house if it's the last thing I do." They watched as Rei left. Tala moved to stand next to Kai, his voice so low that only the other Russian could hear him. "He really likes Bry doesn't he?" The slate haired teen nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Rei came out of the store with a small bag white bag in hand. He had been to the small candy store many times before, having come back every time for their dark chocolate fruit creams. On his way to pry Bryan out of the house he had stopped to get some, deciding that Bryan needed some kind of Valentine treat, even if he hated the day.  
  
The two teams had become friends over the last year, though Bryan did his best to avoid being around any of them. Somehow, Rei had managed to semi- draw out the stoic Russian and every time they saw each other, Bryan unbent enough to say hello.  
  
The neko-jin knocked on the door to the house, knowing that Bryan would not appreciate him barging in. The lavender haired Russian was easy to anger and hated having his time alone interrupted. Rei waited in vain for an answer. He turned the door knob, surprised to find it unlocked. "What the hell? Damn Russian."  
  
Rei closed the door behind himself, locking it. The house was silent, and a shiver racked Rei's body. "Bryan?" There was no answer. He set his bag on the table in the hall and went upstairs. The doors to the bedrooms were closed. Rei stopped, the sound of soft breathing reaching his sensitive ears. He pushed open the nearest door, a smile curling his lips.  
  
Bryan was lying on his stomach, right arm folded under his pillow. His left arm was tangled in the blanket. Several strands of lavender fell across his forehead. Rei tried to resist but he couldn't. "Awwwwww." The Russian shifted in his sleep, the blanket becoming even more tangled. Rei went back downstairs and to the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
Bryan sat up and yawned, berating himself. He had meant to lie down and think, not fall asleep. The sound of something clattering downstairs caught his attention and he got to his feet, curious to what was going on. He knew that it wasn't his teammates. They would have woken him up. He slipped out of his room, socked feet silent on the carpeting.  
  
At the top of the stairs he stopped, intrigued by the scents that wafted up the stairs. Garlic. So whoever it was could cook. Bryan descended the stairs and crossed into the living room. Rei was sprawled out on the couch, legs hanging over the armrest. The TV was on mute, tigers flashing across the screen. "Kon, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Rei jumped to his feet. "Hi Bryan. I came to....." A buzzer in the kitchen went off and Rei dashed past the Russian. Bryan followed at more leisurely pace. Rei turned the heat off underneath a pot on the stove and shut of the inside grill, taking a huge chicken breast off the indoor grill. "I came to make you a Valentine lunch."  
  
Bryan frowned. "Since you're here I assume that you talked to Tala. Since you talked to Tala, you know that I hate..." He was cut off as a chocolate was shoved at him. "I don't want to hear it Bryan. Shut up, sit down and give it a chance." Bryan bit into the chocolate, surprised at the orange filling. Rei set a plate in front of the Russian and sat down. "Garlic chicken and rice. Happy Valentine's Day!"  
  
They ate in silence. Bryan, on an odd act of humanity took Rei's plate with his to put in the dishwasher. "Rei, why are you here?" The neko-jin got to his feet a slight blush staining his cheeks and handed Bryan the bag from the candy store. "Happy Valentine's Day Bryan."  
  
Bryan took the bag and set it on the counter. Moonlight met gold. When Bryan spoke, his voice was barely audible. "Why are you doing this?" Rei drew himself up to his full height, golden eyes serious. "Because everyone deserves a chance at love." The Russian rubbed his temple, moonlight eyes half hooded. "Kon, I didn't ask for your help; nor do I need to give love a chance. It is a stupid emotion that does nothing for anyone."  
  
The neko-jin bit his lip, not wanting to lose his temper with the Russian. "Bryan, I know that at the Abbey...." Blazing moonlight met gold. "Kon, you know nothing about the Abbey, never mind all the stuff I'm sure that Hiwatari has told you. Don't ever assume that you now what I've gone through." Though the volume of Bryan's voice did not change, his tone went ice cold, a small amount of anger barely audible.  
  
Rei backed up slightly, not wanting to be on the end of the Russian's anger for a second time. He took a final step backwards, his left foot not finding the stair he was looking for. Golden eyes widened in shock before he fell backwards, his knee twisting as he tried to stop his fall, head glancing against the wall.  
  
"Shit!" Bryan's eyes were focused on the stairwell where the neko-jin had just disappeared. He hadn't meant to frighten Rei but his temper had gotten the best of him. Even though he considered the neko-jin a friend, in the smallest sense of the word, he didn't appreciate the prying. He shook himself out of his shock, ran down the stairs and moved to Rei's side. "Rei?" Eyes opened slightly, their color hidden behind dark lashes. "Bryan? What happened?" Bryan didn't answer the question, fingers gently shifting through Rei's hair searching for any injuries  
  
The younger teen hissed in pain as Bryan's fingers brushed over a knot on the side of his head. "Sorry. How do you feel?" Rei pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I feel a little dizzy, but that's to be expected. I want to know what happened." Bryan sat back on his heels, not wanting to ruin his budding love for the neko-jin. "I lost my temper and you fell down the stairs." Rei's only response was a simple "oh."  
  
"Can you get up?" Rei nodded he slowly tried to get to his feet. The moment his right leg touched the ground, a small mew of pain slipped from his throat and his knee collapsed. Bryan caught him and stood, easily carrying the lithe body. "I think I sprained my knee." The Russian gently set Rei on the couch and knelt down, gently pushing up the pant leg.  
  
Sure enough Rei's knee was beginning to swell, the tan skin turning an interesting purply-blue. "Don't move. I'm going to go get some ice." Rei started to doze off, the warmth of the room getting to him. He was rudely brought back to the world when a towel wrapped bag of ice was set on his knee, a cup of tea placed in his hand.  
  
Rei shifted forward, trying to look as uncomfortable as possible. "What?" Rei frowned, hurt by Bryan curtness. "Sit down." A lavender eyebrow rose questioning. "The arm of the couch isn't comfortable and it's the least you can do since it's your fault I'm in this position." The minute Rei said those words he regretted them. He had meant them to be teasing but Bryan would see them as an insult.  
  
Bryan sat down. "Happy?" Rei leaned back against the Russian, setting the cup of tea on the floor, eyes sliding shut. "Immensely." Within minutes Rei was asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Tala pushed open the door, letting the Bladebreakers in before him. Something had prompted him to invite them over for dinner. Ian was standing at the door to the living room, hopping up and down like a little frog. Tala joined his teammate, smiling at the sight.  
  
Rei was asleep, head resting on Bryan's shoulder. Bryan was also asleep, one arm curled around the neko-jin's waist. Tala and Kai crept into the room, telling the rest of their teammates to go to the kitchen. Tala tapped Bryan on the shoulder. Moonlight eyes opened and blinked several times. "I take it you had a good day?" Kai was smirking, mahogany eyes shining with humor.  
  
Bryan slowly slid out from behind Rei, lying the neko-jin down on the couch. Rei curled up as much as his sprained knee would allow, mumbling something in his sleep. "Oh, today was just peachy. Rei fell down the stairs and hit his head. So, he's going to stay here for the night. I'll bring him back tomorrow." Kai's smirk rapidly turned into a frown. "He fell down the stairs? What the hell happened?"  
  
Tyson came into the living room, a small white bag in hand. "Whose chocolates are these and can I eat them?" Bryan grabbed the bag out of the younger teen's hand. "Their mine and no you can't." At the sound of Tyson's voice woke Rei and he slowly sat up, wincing at the pain that shot through his knee. "Thanks, I was asleep. Hi Kai, Tyson, Tala."  
  
Kai knelt down next to Rei, gently prodding his knee. "Rei, how did you end up falling down the stairs?" Rei, not wanting anything to happen to Bryan, shrugged and smiled brightly. "There was one less step then I thought." He yawned and blushed. "Sorry. I'm a little tir..." He was cut off as the bag of chocolates was thrust into his hand and he was picked up off the couch.  
  
"Bryan, what are you doing?" Bryan was halfway up the stairs before he answered. "I don't want you moving with that bump on your head, so you're staying here for the night." He pushed open the door of the room, setting the neko-jin on his bed. "Go to sleep it will help with the healing process."  
  
Rei looked lost among the dark covers of the Russian's bed. "Bry, where are you going to sleep?" Bryan was closing the door behind him. "On the couch." Rei slowly crawled under the covers, trying not to jar his knee. The scent that clung to the pillow was intoxicating and Rei found himself purring as he drifted to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Bryan stepped into his room, trying not to awaken the neko-jin. Rei had all but ripped the blankets free, forming a small nest to sleep in. He was curled up as much as possible with his knee sticking out at an odd angle, the edge of a blanket drawn up so far that all was visible was his hair.  
  
The Russian dug through his dresser and pulled out clean clothes. He was almost to the door when a slight cat-like sound came from the bed. It sounded like something between a purr and a mew. "Bry?" Bryan stopped. "Yes?" Rei rolled onto his side, the blanket clutched in one hand. "What time is it?" Bryan opened the door to the room. "5:30. Go back to sleep."  
  
Rei pulled the blanket up and buried his head in the pillow, sleep rapidly claiming him.  
  
*****  
  
Rei limped down the stairs, one hand brushing along the wall. Upon reaching the top of the stairs he looked down, deciding that trying to get downstairs on his own probably wasn't the best idea in the world. He had been determined to do it however. Bryan had done pretty much everything for him yesterday and he was tired of being a burden.  
  
He started down the stairs, glad that there were only twelve of them. His method though slow, was effective. He stepped down with his left leg and leaned on the banister, gently setting a little weight on his right leg. The neko-jin had just made it to the last stair when his knee gave out and he found himself falling forwards.  
  
His rapid descent was stopped by a pair of strong arms that wrapped around his waist. "Next time Rei, call. I don't want to explain to Kai that you fell down the stairs twice while in my care." Rei shrugged and slipped an arm around the Russian's neck. "You did so much for me yesterday that I figured I could make it to the kitchen alone." Bryan waited patiently for the neko-jin to move forward, supporting most of the neko-jin's slight weight.  
  
"And you would have fallen down the stairs again and been forced to spend more time with me." Rei smiled, looking at the older teen out of the corner of his eye. "That wouldn't be a bad thing." Bryan just shook his head. "Kon, Valentine's was yesterday. Give it up." Rei stopped, his weight resting on his left leg. Golden eyes shone with determination and something else.  
  
"I refuse to give up. I will get you to celebrate Valentine's and I will get you to enjoy it if it's the last thing I do." Moonlight eyes were half hooded, looking like cresent moons. "It might very well be the last thing you do." Rei took a step back, not liking the Russian's look. "Bryan?"  
  
The Russian pulled the neko-jin closer, one arm holding the neko-jin tightly around the waist. His hand tipped the youger teen's head up, gold and moonlight meeting. "Just remeber, you brought this on yourself." Bryan gently kissed the neko-jin. He placed a trail of kisses along the tan skin, to Rei's ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe. "Happy? I gave it a chance."  
  
Rei shuddered as the Russian's warm breath tickled his ear. He leaned closer, placing a kiss on the pale throat. "Immensly." 


End file.
